


Слишком тихо

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Они слишком близко. Они недостаточно близко. Этого уже слишком много. Но этого все еще недостаточно.





	Слишком тихо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443531) by [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> «Номинация имени С.Кинга»

Останься.  
Слово, сказанное настолько тихо, что даже с усиленными чувствами Деймон едва ли может быть уверен, что он действительно это услышал. Он останавливается на середине рубашки, оглядывается на ~~любовника~~ , друга, надеясь, что Рик все пояснит.  
Рик лежит на кровати, простыни обмотаны вокруг его бедер. Он улыбается Дэймону этой сонной ебанутой улыбкой, которую Дэймон видит так редко. Он выглядит моложе, мягче, и с меньшей вероятностью ударит его в лицо, если он скажет что-то глупое. Он выглядит идеально, как и все, что Деймон когда-либо хотел получить, но никогда не был достаточно для этого хорош.  
Он выглядит так, будто мог бы сказать " _останься_ " или же просто тяжело дышать, катаясь по скрипучей кровати, да сделать вообще что угодно. Дэймон мог бы спросить, но не хочет создавать неловкость, не хочет, чтобы это было чем-то, чем это не является. Он просто пошутит — так будет лучше для всех.  
Рик засмеялся, низко и легко. Там нет горечи — не как обычно, он удивлен искренне, по-настоящему. Черт, Деймон, ты так далеко зашел ради этого человека.  
Он садится на край кровати и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Рика. Это мягкий и медленный поцелуй, ни чем не похоже на отчаянную страсть, которая их одолевала раньше. Рука Рика скользит по волосам Дэймона, когда он усиливает поцелуй. Деймон не хочет отступать, он хочет всегда целовать этого глупого человека.  
Но это слишком много, это слишком интимно, это больше не связано с выгодой. И, блядь, Деймону пофиг на все это, но Рик достоин лучшего, он заслуживает гораздо большего, чем такой мудак, как он. Ему нужно выбраться, прежде чем Рик подумает, что это нечто большее, чем то, что есть; прежде чем Рик решит, что они пара — свадьба и фарфоровая посуда, и белый заборчик, и вообще все, о чем Деймон никогда не думал.  
Он отступает, но лишь немного, и упоминает имя девушки, пытаясь игнорировать мучительную боль в груди от света, который умирает в глазах Рика.  
Улыбка, которую он бросает на Дэймона, когда тот прислоняется к спинке кровати, является полной противоположностью той, что была раньше. _Это жестоко, это больно, это подделка_. Он повторяет имя девушки, соглашается, что Деймону нужно проверить, не наделала ли она глупостей.  
Деймон хлопает ладонью по плечу Рика, сжимает его, прежде чем вскочить на ноги и направиться к двери. Он напрягает все свои чувства, вслушивается в любые слова, которые Рик мог бы прошептать вслед ему; просто перестать быть таким чертовски благородным и сдаться.  
Но Рик молчит, как могила.


End file.
